Talks of Destruction
by S.P.3518
Summary: A talk show, co-hosted by Lord Beerus and Lord Liquiir, in which they discuss various topics and answer questions. Also starring: Bulma.
1. About Of Cats and Kitsunes Chapter Seven

**Hello, how are you all doing? Are you having an awesome day/night or whatever time you're currently reading this? For anyone who saw this story already, I had to delete and re-upload it because I was getting a ridiculous number of bots reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

 **The only real person was Ninchfinch. I instantly recognized his name because he was the very first person who favorited and followed Of Cats and Kitsunes. Shout out to you. Anyway, here we go again. Beerus and Liquiir, please explain what this is...for the second time.**

 **Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **About Of Cats and Kitsunes Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "Fucking bots...the author blocked all of them so that they can't spam the review section now. I can only hope that those were the only ones. Anyway, hello, I am Lord Beerus...if my name in bold wasn't obvious." I crossed my arms and my right leg over my left. "Sitting on my right is Lord Liquiir."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Yes, a lot of stories got hit with that army of bots. Not just Talks of Destruction. With any luck, they can't favorite or follow, either. We don't need bots for that. Sorry, hello, everyone," Liquiir happily exclaimed with a wave of his right paw. "The author has been wanting to do this for a while! Anyway, we're not going to waste your time; this is, for all intents and purposes, a talk show. With us, as the co-hosts! Expect this little series to be in Beerus' point of view. Also, in case you couldn't tell, there will be some fourth-wall breaking." I nodded.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Uh-huh. The audience members are you, but we won't be talking to you all that much. Since this _is_ a talk show, we'll be having guests. Right now, we have no guest."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "And if it's any easier for you to imagine what the room we're sitting in looks like, just imagine the setup to look like the Ellen Degeneres Show. Except, we'll just be talking. There won't be any physical activities going on." Liquiir shrugged. "Probably."

 **Lord Beerus:** "What this series is, is it will be a discussion of various topics. Not only destruction, mind you. We'll be talking about original characters - when they come up, anyway - progress, future plans, and sometimes just general things. Stuff like that."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "With that being said, there is a point to this first chapter. What we're telling all of you is that the author has...kind of hit a wall. A small case of writer's block **.** He's getting some things written down, but only little by little. As of me saying this, he's approaching nearly two months without uploading another chapter to Of Cats and Kitsunes, also known as 'OCAK.' Unfortunately, because of the aforementioned writer's block, it might be another month, or even two."

 **Lord Beerus:** "In all honesty, at the moment, his inspiration for writing OCAK, at least for long periods of time like he used to be able to do, is running dry. He'll always be happy to write this series, but a break is needed, you know? He's not Superman. He will work on it from time to time, but don't expect anything immediately."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "We're telling you all of this so that none of you are left disappointed by the lack of content or left wondering 'Where's OCAK? Why hasn't he uploaded a new chapter yet?' This is his way of telling everyone without one of those unnecessary 'Update' chapters in the middle of his story. You've seen them. The ones that never get deleted, even months after the fact."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Those things are jarring and annoying as fuck. I appreciate the update, but once a new chapter is out, get rid of that already! There's a reason we have a 'Delete chapter' option."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Agreed. So, in the end, patience is all we ask for. It might take longer than you'd like, but the final product won't be rushed and it will be something _everyone_ is happy and proud of. We appreciate you taking your time to listen to us. You'll _always_ be appreciated."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Always. And, um, that's everything we needed to talk about. Anything you want to add, Liquiir?" I looked over at him.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "The only thing I can think of is if anyone wants to have a specific topic for us to discuss, or you just have a general question, we'll do our best to incorporate it into a chapter and we'll answer it to the best of our abilities."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Also, there will be longer chapters than this. This is simply to introduce you to the idea of a talk show kind of series and we didn't really have much to speak about."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Other than that, let's leave everything off with a Question of the Day. A 'QOTD' for short. What's _one_ thing you patiently waited for? You could have been waiting for days, weeks, months, even years. When you finally got what you were waiting for, was it worth it? Something to think about."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Good question. With that, we'll both see you next time on Talks of Destruction. Goodbye."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "See you all next time! Bye!" Liquiir and I waved.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this. With that being said,** **this is roughly what's been going on with chapter seven of OCAK. Everything Beerus and Liquiir said is what's going on. I really, really wish that this wasn't the case, but...well, you already know.**

 **For those of you who want to know, here's my answer to the QOTD: The most recent example I can think of is Halo 5. Months ago, I waited for the price to drop down before buying it. Was it worth it once I got it?**

 **Once I get around to beating the campaign on Legendary, I don't think that I'll ever touch it again. So...not really. It's more so for the furtherment of my knowledge on the story than anything else at this point. I do have some fun, but not nearly as much as I used to on the previous Halos.**

 **Until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!**


	2. Jellyfish Are Tenacious

**Hello, how are you all doing? You know, this series is exactly what I need right now. It's easy to write and very relaxing. Anyway, here's the show!**

 **Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jellyfish Are Tenacious**

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hello, everyone. As you know, I am Lord Beerus. With me is my co-host..." I motioned to Liquiir with my right paw...but he's not saying anything. I know that it's only our second time doing this, but come on! I made slightly more agitated and animated movements. "With me is my co-host..." I repeated somewhat sternly while looking over at him.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Oh! Sorry! Hi, Liquiir here." I put down my arm.

 **Lord Beerus:** "There we go. Why did you take so long?" He looked over at me.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I thought that you were going to introduce me like the last time."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Fair enough, but why didn't you say something after I went silent for a couple of seconds?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I don't know, I thought you were just taking your time and I didn't want to accidentally interrupt you."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I understand that, and I appreciate it, but even so-"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Thank you all for joining us on this episode of Talks of Destruction! We're happy to have you here!" I...huh? What?! Did he just?! I slapped my right knee.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Damn it, you cheeky bastard! You did all of that on purpose, just so you could say the title, didn't you?" He smiled.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "No. You're just too slow." I groaned.

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's a good thing we don't have a guest or anyone else of importance here."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "What are you talking about? Bulma's our technician. Hi, Bulma!" he waved to Bulma in the distance. She's sitting at a computer quite a ways in front of the set. I can tell that she's laughing, even without hearing her.

 **Bulma:** "Hi, Liquiir! Great job, you should do that more often! Make it a race!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "You be quiet! And don't encourage him! He'll get away with it once and he'll never stop!"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Why not make it a race?" he asked.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Because it will be a headache."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Maybe for you," he countered.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Look, can we just drop it and do what we came here to do today?" He nodded.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Okay."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Thank you. Anyway," I cautiously began. I pulled out a white note card from a neat stack on the table in front of us. "The main reason we're here is to answer a couple of questions, brought to us by Mary...Maryo...oh, fuck. This name. Mario? Um-"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Maryomafyotu406."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Son of a!" I lightly slapped the line-stealing Kitsunian with the note card across his face. "Let me have _something_!"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'm sorry! I wanted to help you that time! I swear!" I scoffed.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yeah, whatever. Here, take this. I'm done for today." I handed him the card and lied down, placing my head in his lap. I then reached behind him and grabbed his tails to use them as pillows. "Come here, you." Once I got a hold of them, I placed them under my head and sighed while staring up at the ceiling. "Go on."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'm sorry if I ruined this for you."

 **Lord Beerus:** "No, it's fine." I crossed my arms. "Less work for me to do."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Are you sure?" I smiled. He's making this out to be a bigger deal than it really is.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I swear, it's fine." I grabbed his left paw with mine and intertwined our fingers together. "I love you, Liquiir." He warmly smiled back.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I love you, too, Beerus."

 **Bulma:** "Aw!" I barely heard Bulma from who knows where. Liquiir's tails really help to muffle unwanted noise. For the most part.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hey, stop that!"

 **Bulma:** "But I probably won't get to see this side of you in the main story! Let me savor it!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Too bad! Liquiir, read away." He chuckled.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "With pleasure. This question is for you. 'Would you think of making Piccolo your successor as the candidate for the God of Destruction post?' Would you?" He looked down at me.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Before I answer that, _I_ have a question. Is that grammatically correct? For some reason, it sounds off to me."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Really? I think that it sounds all right. What sounds off about it with you?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's the 'successor as the candidate' part. I think that if it was just 'Would you think of making Piccolo your successor' or 'Would you think of making Piccolo the next candidate for the God of Destruction post' it would hit my ear better."

 **Bulma:** "No one likes people who insult other people's grammar!" I sighed.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm not insulting their grammar! It just sounds off to me!"

 **Bulma:** "You obviously know what they meant, so it's okay! You don't need to make unnecessary improvements! Don't be a stickler!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Excuse me for wanting clarity, blueberry!"

 **Bulma:** "Ha, ha! Haven't heard that one a million times before! Do you need some pudding?!" I growled loudly and sat up from my comfortable position to face the annoyance.

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's been years! Stop bringing that up!"

 **Bulma:** "Chocolate or vanilla?! Or maybe a mix!" I stood up and turned m body to face her. She stood up as well, threatening to come over to me.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You want to get from behind that piece of scrap metal computer and face me?!"

 **Bulma:** "Scrap metal?! This is the latest from the Capsule Corporation!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm sorry, you're really far away! What did you say?! Crapsule Corporation?!"

 **Bulma:** "You're being a jerk! Vegeta, back me up!"

 **Vegeta:** "I'm staying out of this!" I just barely heard the Saiyan in question speak up. He's really, _really_ far away. Basically in the next room over.

 **Bulma:** "You spineless jellyfish!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "At least he isn't overly sensitive, unlike _some_ people! Besides, do you even _know_ how tenacious they are? Even after they die, they'll _still_ sting you! They are like the Saiyans of the Earth animal kingdom!"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "W-what happened? I-I have no idea what's going on," Liquiir mumbled. "We were just answering two questions. Literally, just two. And we haven't even answered the first one yet." I looked at him and crossed my arms.

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's not my fault Bulma started a fight."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Maybe not, but it _is_ your fault for perpetuating it."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I-I...fine. I don't care enough to argue anymore." I returned to the couch and lied my head back down in Liquiir's lap. Sometimes resigning is the best course of action. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Bulma."

 **Bulma:** "I'm sorry, too. For starting this fight and also for the audience. This took a very heated and very unexpected turn."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Definitely. So, what's your answer?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "My what now?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Your answer to the question that was asked? Would you think of making Piccolo your successor as the candidate for the God of Destruction post?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Oh, right, that. No, I would not. To be honest, I already have an idea of who I _do_ want to be my successor in the main story. I won't give any more information, though."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Ah, okay. Now that we answered the first question finally, here's mine. 'Would you consider challenging Jiren to a fight in the near future?' Would I?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "You left out the fact that they said that you're their favorite God of Destruction."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Is that problem?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Are you crazy? You're my favorite, too." He smiled.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Aw, thank you. You're the best." He scratched between my ears with his right paw, making me purr a little.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I am the best. Anyway, before we get off track again, what's your answer?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Honestly? No. I'm not too keen on challenging every strong opponent I see or hear about."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Unlike _some_ people," I muttered.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'd much rather have a friendly spar with Jiren than actually fight him."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Does that mean that you're going to ask for a sparring session with him sometime?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I don't know. It's something I'd rather do, not something I'm planning to do."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Okay, that makes sense." I stretched my arms and legs. "Ah, I think with that, we're done here." I stopped stretching and placed my paws together on my stomach. "Today was surprisingly more intense than I thought it was going to be, but it was still very fun. You have a Question of the Day?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "A QOTD? Of course. The intensity that happened here was one hundred percent unexpected and not planned at all. That argument? Real, not scripted. The question I have is this: what's something that happened recently that wasn't planned and how did it affect you? Was it positive? Negative? Somewhere in between? We'd love to hear your thoughts."

 **Lord Beerus:** "And remember, don't be afraid to ask us questions or give us suggestions. Maybe give us a topic to discuss. Whatever floats your boat."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Mm-hm. We'll always do our best. Goodbye, everyone, have an-"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Wait, wait, wait." Liquiir looked down at me.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "What is it?" I motioned for him to move his head down closer to my level. He did, and once he was close enough I met him halfway and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After that, lied back down.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I just wanted to give you that." I smiled, which was eagerly returned.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "And I gladly accept." He looked up and started to wave. "See you later! We hope you all had fun and for the rest of your day to be great!"

 **Bulma:** "Goodbye! We look forward to seeing you all next time!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yeah, what they said." I cleared my throat. "That was a good show, all things considered."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "It was," he agreed. "How much _do_ you know about jellyfish? I kind of have an urge to learn about them now." I shrugged.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Enough, I guess. I read up on Earth animals in my temple's library. They, in particular, were actually surprisingly interesting."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Oh? How so?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Ah...it might take a while for me to remember everything."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "It's okay. I'll always have time for you." My smile widened slightly as I took his left paw and gently held it with my right, entwining our fingers. He's almost too pure me.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That means a lot to me. Now, let's start off with our lesson, shall we?" With a nod, his own smiled widened a little and he tightened his grip on me slightly as he prepared to eagerly take in my words.

* * *

 **Huh. I can't lie, I have no idea where some of those things came from. Everything just kind of snowballed. I did update the jellyfish conversation so that it doesn't seem so random, though. Nevertheless, random is random. With that being said, thank you very much for the questions, Maryomafyotu406! I hope that they were answered satisfactorily.**

 **Here are some facts about jellyfish:** **jellyfish can clone themselves, their movements inspired a new way to fly, and they'll even eat peanut butter! Those are only a few.**

 **Also, here's my answer to the QOTD. I found myself playing a goddess (not really a goddess) in Smite I don't normally play, Medusa, and after playing around with her a bit, I think that I figured her out and I now love playing as her! Wish I could say the same for Thanatos, though. I suck with him.**

 **As always, until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!**


	3. Faux Pas

**Hello, how are you all doing? Do you want to know something great about writing ToD? The updates should, the keyword being** _ **should**_ **, happen sooner because there isn't nearly as much content per chapter compared to OCAK. Or any big stories I'll write in the future for that matter. With that being said...I'm sorry that this took so long.**

 **Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Faux Pas**

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "Ha! That's right, 'should' is definitely the keyword. Procrastination sucks, doesn't it?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus," Liquiir said in a warning tone.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I know, I know. I'm just teasing. Hello, everyone, and welcome to Talks of Destruction. I am Lord Beerus and, of course, I'm not alone."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "He is joined by me, Lord Liquiir!" He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, we got through that _much_ easier this time!" I smiled back and nodded.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That's very true. Thankfully." We turned our heads to face directly in front of us. "What's more, we're not alone. We are joined by our first ever guest."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Technically, not yet. He's...running a little late." I scoffed.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Of course he is. He has the honor of being our first guest and he's not even here?" I shook my head in disappointment and grabbed a couple of cards from the stack on the table in front of us. "Whatever, we can answer some questions without him. You want to read the first set?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'd love to," he happily answered while grabbing a card. "Hey! Our friend, maryomafyotu406, makes a triumphant return!" I looked over just far enough to see the name, but not the actual question.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Huh, they do. We had a fun time before, so let's see what they have in store for us. Go ahead."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Okay, here's the first question. It's for you. 'Since Jiren's power is above yours, would you consider fighting him in a spar?'"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I thought that I already answered that?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That was me."

 **Lord Beerus:** "No, I know, I meant that I thought that I included myself in that question, too. Or at least brushed up on it."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "You didn't."

 **Lord Beerus:** "My mistake. A month goes by and you forget things." Ah! Liquiir very quickly just pulled on my left ear, causing my body to jump a little. It wasn't enough to hurt, of course, but enough to make me notice. "Was that really needed?" I asked while rubbing it.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Yes, yes it was," he said matter-of-factly. He brought his paw over and began to help me in my effort to soothe myself. I softly smiled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Okay, that's fair. Um...eh...no. I'd rather have an actual fight where one of us is trying to beat each other than spar. If it's strictly to learn something in regards to fighting, I feel that's better. It doesn't have to be life or death, but whatever lesson you're learning would still sink in faster, I believe. I'm not _opposed_ to sparring, I just don't think that it's as helpful for...well, for learning. Not to mention I don't think that it's as fun."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I think I understand. You're saying that people gain more experience more quickly from real situations and real adversity. Is that right?" I nodded in confirmation.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'd say so. I faced plenty of those when Whis was training me," I said under my breath.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "You really did. I mean, you seemingly had an endless supply of horror stories about his methods." I softly smiled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That was then. I got through it." I gently grabbed Liquiir's paw and held it. "In no small part thanks to you. You really helped me." He smiled back.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'm glad I did. You're welcome," he said while lightly squeezing my paw. I squeezed back. "Do you have any memorable moments that you'd like to share with us?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I think that we should save this conversation for when the author's actually writing out my training. You know, my origin story. Sound good?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Very well. Should I read out the next question?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Read away."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "All right. This one is addressed to me, the 'more better, more impressive, and definitely the best God of Destruction out of the 12 GoDs.'" I furrowed my brows and looked at the fox. That sounds like something Liquiir would say, but with this person, I'm not so sure.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Was that you or was that them?" He looked back at me and gave me his usual cheeky smile.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That was them."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Ah. It seems like _they_ love you almost as much as _I_ love you. But that's impossible. Also, did they say 'more better'? I think they did." Liquiir's smile soon got replaced by a tired look and he took back his paw.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus, can we please not turn this into the last show? I would greatly appreciate that."

 **Bulma:** "I would appreciate that, too! And the audience!" I held up my own paws in front of me.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't worry. I don't want that, either." I placed them back down into my lap. "Continue." His smile returned.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Great! Crisis averted! Now, then. 'If you had a vision of the Super Saiyan God, how would you have reacted in comparison to Beerus? Have a nice day.' Hey, thank you! You have a nice day, too!" He placed the card on the table and the rested his head on my shoulder. "That's a good question. If I had gotten a prophetic dream and I was in _your_ position...I think that I would have sought him out as well. For more or less the same reason as you sought him out, which was just for fun. Of course, much less destruction would have been involved. And even if we did have a fight where the stakes were high, it certainly wouldn't have been over..." I slowly shook my head at that _damn_ sentence he left hanging heavily in the air.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'll never escape that, will I?" He moved closer to me until his leg and arm pressed up against mine.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Not as long as _I_ have anything to say about it. Better me than anyone else, though, right?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I suppose," I reluctantly admitted. He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Love you." I smiled and kissed him back on the lips.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Love you, too." The best part about having a joke happy Kitsunian who just _loves_ to tease me is that I can make him be quiet with a kiss anytime I want. Of course, he can easily do the same to me, and that just gives us even more excuses to kiss each other.

 **Bulma:** "Seriously, you two are making it really hard not to say 'Aw' every ten seconds." Oh, Bulma's here. I faced forward to see-ooh! Chocolate chip cookies and brownies with walnuts! An entire tray of them! She's still no Videl, but she _is_ climbing the ranks. Liquiir let go of me so that I can grab a couple of these delicious brownies. One for each of us. I handed one to him, which he gladly accepted. He took a bite and made satisfied noises soon after.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Mm, this is really good! Thank you, Beerus. And thank you, Bulma," he said, mouth partially full. Oh, fuck, more moans. Does he _have_ to make those noises? Does he want this story to be for... _mature_ individuals? Luckily for me, everyone's completely oblivious to my current situation. I crossed my right leg over my left and cleared my throat.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You're welcome, Liquiir. And yes, thank you for the food, Bulma." She smiled.

 **Bulma:** "You're welcome, guys." She then sighed and picked up a cookie with her left hand. "See, not all heroes wear capes. But I do wear a lab coat." I rolled my eyes.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You brought us a tray of food. That's not any different from what you normally do."

 **Bulma:** "Instead of engaging in another war, I'm just going to go back to the computer and keep on pretending to do work. Later." Just like that, my situation has resolved itself. She gave a wave, which only Liquiir returned.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Keep up the good work!" When she got far enough away, he focused his attention on me. "So, when do you think our special guest is going to get here?" I shrugged.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I have no idea. He was supposed to be here _already_. What an ungrateful dick."

 **Tina:** "Hey, don't call your brother that!" Ah! Mom?! I literally jumped up onto my feet and faced her. She's approaching us, not looking too pleased with my choice of words.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Mom? What are you doing here? We didn't get any news about you coming." She stopped in front of me and crossed her arms.

 **Tina:** "Chompy said that he was too busy, so he extended his invitation over to me." Chompy...don't laugh, Beerus, you'll only make the situation worse. To this day, I still feel like I got the better deal with the nicknames our mom gave us. And Champa? Busy? With what, one hundred buffets?

 **Lord Beerus:** "Oh, I see. I'm happy that you're here."

 **Tina:** "I'm happy that I'm here, too, but are you going to apologize?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "For what?" Her disappointed frown quickly turned into a soft glare. "Fine. I'm sorry, Champa. I didn't mean it." That much. She gave an approving smile and quickly hugged me. I hugged her back. One of the best qualities about my mom is that she's not one to hold a grudge. She prefers to let bygones be bygones. Unless you're Whis or Vados...and by extension every angel I think.

 **Tina:** "There, that's much better! Oh, and hello, Liquiir!" We let each other go, only for my future life mate to be pulled from his sitting position and into an embrace of his own. She's also a hugger. He returned it and proceeded to lightly laugh.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Hello to you, too. How have you been?" They let one another go.

 **Tina:** "I've been doing wonderful, but it's so good to see that _you're_ doing all right. I was really worried about you," she said gently.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Thank you, that means a lot."

 **Tina:** "Of course. I-"

 **Bulma:** "Excuse me! Hi, I'm really sorry to cut you off, Tina, but we need to get back to the show. We've got another person who asked a couple of questions and they've been left in the dark for a while." I walked up to my mom and placed my right paw on her shoulder. She looked back at me expectantly.

 **Lord Beerus:** "She's right, mom. This particular individual has been waiting for a long time. One month."

 **Tina:** "An entire month? That's an awfully long time. Was a lot of procrastination involved? Bad sleep schedule?" Yes and yes. Also, see? Even my _mom_ agrees with me. I know that grinding in a video game's fun, but get your priorities straight. Should I be talking, though? I've done similar in the past...but that doesn't matter. We're both working on bettering ourselves.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yeah." I shrugged. "What are you going to do?" With that, I motioned my mother to take a seat on the other couch. Once she took her seat, I took my usual spot next to Liquiir, who was already sitting down patiently. "Pardon the interruption. As you can see, we're now back to our regularly scheduled programming. Liquiir, let's give our next set of questions some answers."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Sounds good. This one's for you, so you should read it."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Okay." I took the card and crossed my right leg over my left. "After a long wait, here we go. This comes from The Great Fossil King. Fossils of what?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Dinosaurs, I think."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Why? Dinosaurs are annoying. And stupid. And overall just bad. You should think about changing your name."

 **Bulma:** "Beerus, the name's fine! And so are dinosaurs!"

 **Lord Beerus:** "The jab at the name was more for comedic purposes. But as for the creatures? I don't like them. Besides, it's just my opinion."

 **Bulma:** "Really? Can you be more specific about why you don't like dinosaurs?" Should I answer that? No, he's been waiting long enough. This question takes priority.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Anyway, here's the question." Out of the corner of my eye, Bulma threw her hands up in exasperation. "It is: 'Do you think Dyspo is the same species as you and Champa? Or a cross-breed of a cat and Sorrel species of rabbit?' Who's Sorrel?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "She's a warrior from Universe 9, I believe. Wait, can we put up an image of her?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't worry, I'm one step ahead of you. Bulma!" The woman in question did...whatever on her computer and worked her technological magic.

 **Bulma:** "One screenshot, coming up for you!" She tinkered away for a few more seconds before nodding to herself, appreciative of her own work. "And done! If you'd all just take a look behind you." Behind us? The big screen that shows pictures and videos is to our sides. Nevertheless, not knowing any better, mom looked directly behind her, completely missing the giant image of Sorrel. Somehow. "Oh! Sorry, Tina. It's behind you from where I'm sitting." She let out a short and embarrassed laugh. "Look to your right." My mom smiled good-heartedly.

 **Tina:** "Don't worry about it," she said while laughing herself. "Oh, that's Sorrel."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, that is. To be completely honest, I thought that was...Hopp, was her name?"

 **Bulma:** "Nope. Uh, yes, that's her name, but that's not the person you see up there. She is right...just give me second. There she is!" An image of the _real_ Hopp appeared to the left of Sorrel, almost like we're comparing the two.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I see. I feel like the rabbit warrior should have been named 'Hopp.'"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I don't know about that. Toriyama loves his puns, without a doubt. However, I think that would have been _too_ on the nose."

 **Tina:** "Like every superhero name?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Precisely. But we're not here to talk semantics. We're here to answer some questions."

 **Lord Beerus:** "That's right. What was the question about again?"

 **Tina:** "Someone named Dyspo...I think?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, yes, of course. The man who looks surprisingly similar to me. And Champa, I guess, but more specifically me."

 **Tina:** "How similar?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Bulma?"

 **Bulma:** "On it!" She squinted slightly at her computer before looking up at the Universe 11 warrior. "Wow. He _does_ look a lot like you."

 **Tina:** "He does. Oh...oh, no..." She sighed and covered her eyes with her right paw while also slowly shaking her head. What's the problem now?

 **Lord Beerus:** "What's wrong, mom?" She uncovered her eyes and looked at me carefully. Sternly, I'd even say.

 **Tina:** "Please tell me that this man isn't your illegitimate son." Wait...what?! Excuse me?! I'm staring at my mom, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. If I was eating, I'm sure that I would be choking right now. What kind of question' is that?!

 **Lord Beerus:** "I-no!" I answered as soon as I recovered from my shock. I spared a quick glance over to Bulma. Judging from her cringing expression, she clearly does not want any part of this. Who in their right mind would?

 **Tina:** "You're not lying to me, are you? Or Liquiir, for that matter. Did you or did you not...hump some woman somewhere and _he_ is the result?" She stood up and motioned to the picture.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I swear! He isn't mine!" I stood up and pointed at the image. "He just happens to look a lot like me, okay? I'm not lying to you _or_ Liquiir. Liquiir!" I turned around to the sight of a very uncomfortable Kitsunian. He's sitting rigidly and looking down with his paws held together in his lap, ears down. Even his tails are motionless behind him. What I'm seeing right now is someone who'd like to be anywhere but here. I'm in the same boat. "Liquiir," I called out softly. I then immediately went over to him and wrapped my right arm around his shoulders. He looked at me and made an attempt to smile, though it's clear as day to anyone with eyes that it's taking a lot of effort.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "This is an interesting conversation, isn't it? Ha, ha...ha..." Not the fake laughter to hide how uncomfortable you feel. Anything but that. I cupped his cheek with my free paw and affectionately caressed it with my thumb to help put him at ease.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Liquiir, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "It's not that I think you're lying, it's just that the possibility of this is...weird to think about."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Well, there's no possibility. Yes, obviously, I've been with women before. That's a given. Even so, I can guarantee you that I have no children anywhere. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about." I removed my left paw from his face and held his left with it. I then moved the arm that was around his shoulders to his ears. Afterward, I then proceeded to gently stroke them. Both individually and between them. Heh, that's nice. They almost immediately perked up. "Are you feeling okay now, Liquiir?" I already know the answer; his purring is more than enough to send a clear message. Even his tails are wagging a little. Still, it's nice to ask. He nodded and flashed me a smile. A genuine one this time.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Yes, I am. Thank you, Beerus."

 **Lord Beerus:** "You're welcome," I replied while focusing my attention on his lower back. Suddenly, the sound of creaking leather appeared next to me. I turned my head. "Hi, mom. How are you doing?" I asked carefully. She looks upset with herself. I stopped comforting Liquiir, not that he needs it anymore.

 **Tina:** "I feel awful," she answered, her voice laden with regret. "I jumped to an inappropriate conclusion. A very stupid one. I'm so sorry, Bee. I'm so sorry, and Liquiir. Should I leave?" I flinched very slightly. Ouch. The extreme sincerity of question that hurt my heart. I wrapped my arms around my mom.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Come on. Don't do this. It was an honest mistake. Anyone could have made it." She softly sighed.

 **Tina:** "Are you sure, Bee?" I lightly chuckled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, I'm sure. Besides, it's not even your fault. It's the fault of whoever asked that question."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "No, it's no one's fault." Both my mom and I looked over at the Kitsunian simultaneously. I slowly let go of her afterward. "You shouldn't feel bad, Tina. I shouldn't have acted so unprofessionally in the first place. It's guaranteed that we're going to get some questions that might make us feel weird or uncomfortable, which is completely fine. So long as they aren't wildly inappropriate, I should add." Holding his paws together in his lap, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "This is a place of discussion. A place to provide information. Whether it's about us and our series as a whole, controversial topics, or some other random goodness, we're here to talk to all of you." I tilted my head to the right and gave a thoughtful hum.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You know, that's very mature of you to say."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "You act like you're surprised." I smiled. There we go, it's official; he's back to his positive, smartass self. That's a relief. "Anyway, we _should_ be mature about this and finally provide an answer after all of this time."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, let's move past this. The sooner the better." I faced forward and stretched my legs and my arms above my head. "Now then, I do not believe for a second that Dyspo is the same species as me or Champa." When I finished stretching, I leaned back into the couch and sunk my head into the cool leather. I need to take it easy. "He is not a Sphinxian because our people are only present in Universes 6 and 7. Nowhere else. As for possibly being a cross-breed between a cat and whatever Sorrel's species is, I highly doubt that. She's from Universe 9 and he's from Universe 11. For him to have parents from two different universes that aren't even connected to one another is slim to none." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "And that's it. I hope that this belated answer is to your liking. What's that old adage? I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about, Liquiir."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Better late than never?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "There it is, better late than never. Thank you."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "You're welcome. And you look very relaxed. Do you want me to handle the bonus question?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "No, I can explain. Kakunsa is the more ferocious of the two while Hopp is more sadistic. Not full-fledged sadism. Only sadistic tendencies." I opened my eyes and leaned forward. "I think that wraps up our show. What do you two think?" I switched my gaze from Liquiir to my mom several times.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I think that sounds good. And this show wasn't that bad. What happened today was a learning experience. Maturity and professionalism rules here. So, what about you, Tina? Did you have a good time?"

 **Tina:** "Yes," she responded tentatively. "I still feel bad, though." She might not keep grudges, but she does hold onto personal mistakes. It shows that she cares. Although, it's not always necessary. Like here.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You shouldn't, you're fine."

 **Tina:** "I-"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Fine," I gently cut her off while giving her a third hug. A lot of hugs today. "Everything is okay. No one was hurt and we'd love to have you again. All right?" Smiling, she returned the embrace and patted my back with her right paw.

 **Tina:** "All right. I love you, Bee."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I love you, too, mom. I'll always love you." With that, we let each other go. I began rubbing her shoulder soothingly, just for extra reassurance. "As you all know by now, we like to leave things off with a Question of the Day. Mom, you should be the one to give it."

 **Tina:** "Really, me?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "You are my mom, aren't you?" I joked. She sweetly laughed.

 **Tina:** "Okay, then. What was one uncomfortable or bad situation you went through, but you learned something of value from it? I think that's appropriate." I guess that's fine. so long as she isn't constantly beating herself up over a small mistake. She's too good for that.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I think that's very nice, Tina. Excellent job. Now, this will be the last time that we remind you all, but don't forget that if you want to ask us a question, Feel free. We'll answer it to the best of our abilities. It might take us some time, but we'll get to them eventually." I nodded approvingly and took back my arm, placing both of them behind my head as I leaned back and got comfortable once more. "We should let you all know ahead of time that the author's going to visit his mom and stepfather. He hasn't visited them in a long time and it's getting close to Halloween. Now's the best time."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Also, the internet's not the best over there, so the next show of ToD won't be back very soon. Sorry." I yawned. Today calls for a long nap with Liquiir. Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do. Floofy dreams, here I come. "I don't think that there's anything else to say, so goodbye. And have a fun Halloween, too. If you don't have an idea for a costume, dress up like me." That got a chuckle. One by one, Liquiir, my mom, and Bulma said their goodbyes and wished everyone a fun and successful holiday. I know that I'll definitely have one.

* * *

 **There we go, all done. I'm really sorry for the late update, but...you know. Sometimes, I just can't help myself. The Great Fossil King and maryomafyotu406, thank you both very much for your submissions. I hope that these late answers made you two happy.**

 **In response to the QOTD, I used to get pissed off at everything when I was a kid (these were technically many events, but I literally couldn't think of only one example). One second, I was happy and carefree. The next, I was throwing chairs and hurting myself. It took years, but I eventually mellowed out (a lot) and I learned to not sweat the small things.**

 **As always, until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!** **Also, have an awesome Halloween!**


	4. Halloween Special

**Hello, how are you all doing? Remember when I said that I was going to visit my mom for Halloween? Well, as it turns out, she recently moved and she's still settling in. I would have been bored out of my mind if I visited her.**

 **And Ninchfinch, I also want to say that I feel bad for just deleting the story you favorited and followed so soon. You probably don't really mind or care because there were a lot of bots if you remember. You'd do the same thing, I assume. But, yeah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that.**

 **Without any further ado, happy Halloween and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Halloween Special**

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hello, everyone. This is Talks of Destruction and I'm your host, Lord Beerus. _Just_ Lord Beerus. I did not dress up. I only like Halloween for the candy." It's also technically not Halloween yet, we're just celebrating early. We want to do our own things separate from each other, but we still want to give a holiday-themed show before we do. I reached forward and grabbed a couple of the various candies from a large, red bowl. The bowl consists of bite-sized Almond Joys, Skittles, and bite-sized Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. I don't know who that is, but they have good candy. Still, I've already had them before, so I picked up several Almond Joys. "The same can't be said for my co-host, however," I said as I began to slowly peel off the wrappers.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I don't entirely understand why you don't like the costume aspect. It's fun to dress up as someone or _something_ else!" I tossed the wrappers into the bowl and popped the chocolate into my mouth. I then studied around and above the stage. Bulma and a few of the other Earthlings made some light decorations. Nothing special. Just the traditional skeletons and ghosts here and there, among other things.

There is a pumpkin on the table next to the candy bowl with a carving of me holding a defeated Saitama by his neck. I greatly appreciate that. He's the main character from One Punch Man, for those of you who are living under a rock. I wonder if we can preserve this and immortalize it? Oh, what's that? Controversial opinion? Saitama effortlessly solos every character in Dragon Ball? Yeah, right, and Goku effortlessly solos Marvel and DC.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You have your fun, I have mine," I answered. I put the second Almond Joy into my mouth. Mm! I love these things! Chocolate and coconut are one of the best possible combinations. No debate. The almonds are a bonus. I swallowed the sweet and reached for a third. "Liquiir is Kurama from Naruto, by the way. He's perfect for the role." He cheekily smiled.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That's right. It's almost like I _am_ a nine-tailed fox," he joked. His gaze drifted from my eyes, ears, and then back. "I still think that you should have been Anubis. You would have made a great one." I shrugged and put the third delicious piece of chocolate into my mouth.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Maybe. But as I said, I don't like dressing up."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I know. I'm just voicing my opinion on the matter. And speaking of 'dressing up', since I'm playing the part of Kurama, I dyed my fur red and I have all nine of my _beautiful_ tails out on display..."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hey!" I raised my arm to defend myself from four of his tails which are currently slapping my face and body. "I'm eating over here!" He laughed gleefully before placing them in my lap.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I softly smiled and started to pet the playful appendages.

 **Lord Beerus:** "So you claim." I slowly reached out to his face and placed my index and middle fingers just under his eye. "I see that you even have the black fur that extends from your eyes to your ears, along with those black whiskers." I traced the areas of interest several times before stopping. "That's a nice attention to detail. Not a lot of people remember those, surprisingly enough. You're also wearing red contact lenses with black slits for pupils."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Uh-huh. I brought along a voice modifier so I can have a super deep voice, too. Like this." Picking up the small machine with his right paw, he brought it to his mouth and pressed the button. "How much do I sound like him...insect?" Oh, insect? Heh, he's trying to sound evil. However, there's one fatal flaw that stops this from being perfect.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I have to be honest, Liquiir. Your voice is so high-pitched that this device is making everything even. Your modified inflection makes you sound more like Gohan than Kurama." He took away the voice modifier and placed it between us.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Really? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Just disappointed." I nodded.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Understandable. And if anyone is wondering, Bulma's dressed up as...me. Evidently, she took my advice from the last show." I looked at her. She went all out on her costume, just as Liquiir did for his. Her ears and tail are accurately sized, too. The only thing she doesn't have is a fake muzzle. She wants people to see her smile, I assume.

 **Bulma:** "I don't take anyone's advice! I do my own thing! I'll destroy you if you wake me up from a nap or if you don't share me your food! If I hear you say anything bad about me, I'll slap you with my enormous ears!"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Hey, that sounds exactly like you! I can't even tell the difference!" I rolled my eyes.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hilarious." I faced forward. "We are going to answer some more...what the?" Something just hit my arm. I peered down to my side and found a large piece of purple paper in the shape of a ball. After placing the object on the table, I glanced over at the fake me. She's standing up with her right arm raised and is that what I think it is?

 **Bulma:** "Hakai!" I chuckled. It is.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I have to admit, that's actually amusing." With a proud expression, she crossed her arms.

 **Bulma:** "I should hope so. I worked hard on that. It's not in Lord Beerus' character, but I still worked hard."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I get it, you're me. Take the compliment." She sat down.

 **Bulma:** "Fair enough. I suppose I accept." Liquiir slowly shook his head, seemingly in amazement.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Wow. She _really_ has your mindset and mannerisms down perfectly. It's _terrifying_." I gave him a gentle push. At least Liquiir's not trying to act like Kurama. That would get very annoying very quickly. Or it might be the funniest thing I see today.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Quiet, you. Now, then." I read over one of the cards. "Our first question comes from Kurosaga Kurugi. Interestingly enough, this was maryomafyotu406. A new identity. I like it. It's easier to say. And before I forget, have a nice day as well. So, Liquiir, 'if you saw pudding and would want to eat it, would you throw a temper tantrum as bad as Beerus did with Buu?'"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "No, I would not."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Good, that's all that needs to be said. We don't have to spend unnecessary time on it. We can act like adults. We can _stop bringing it up_." I stared pointedly at Liquiir and Bulma to emphasize that last point. From their smiling faces, I know that wish of mine is a pipe dream. I cleared my throat. "Question two is for me. 'Beerus, if you were to pick somebody to actually train since Whis does most of the training, who would you pick between Gohan and Kid Trunks?' I would choose Gohan. He's...proven himself. Many times over. His potential is great. So is Trunks' potential, but that's neither here nor there. I also feel that he'd make smarter and more efficient decisions as a God of Destruction." Bulma stood up.

 **Bulma:** "Are you-"

 **Lord Beerus:** "No, Bulma, I'm not saying that your son is dumb. I'm saying that Gohan has a more rational mind. He's more likely to think things through more carefully and not make a rash decision." That's an ironic statement coming from me. I fully realize this. I hope she doesn't point it out. "That is the main reason why I believe he's better suited to be a God of Destruction than Trunks." I crossed my right leg over my left and my arms. "Did that answer your question?"

 **Bulma:** "Yes," she said hesitantly. "Thank you." She sat back down. Lucky me, she didn't say anything about the irony.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Sure, but don't sit down now. You have a question of your own." She stood up with wide, surprised eyes.

 **Bulma:** "Really? I do? I wasn't expecting that. Thank you so much for thinking of me!" She smiled, clearly happy to have been noticed.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "This person's really thoughtful, aren't they?" Liquiir said with a smile of his own.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I know, they're the best," I replied sarcastically, face utterly devoid of emotion. "Here it is. 'Bulma, if you had your way, what job do you think would fit Vegeta?' That's a good one, actually."

 **Bulma:** "I guess." In the time I took asking the question, she walked over and tried to sit on the opposite couch. Her fake tail is currently getting in the way. She tossed it on her left side. "Get over there! I can't imagine what it's like trying to sit down with a long tail like this your entire life."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Easy. You're taught and you get used to it."

 **Bulma:** "Oh...right. I'm just glad I had the foresight to make this thing with a soft material. I thought about making it out of papier mâché at first, but then I remembered that I have to sit down. Anyway, before I get off track, I really don't know what Vegeta's job could be. I'm so used to him being...him that I've never given it any thought before. Maybe a martial arts instructor? He doesn't really have any interests outside of training and fighting."

 **Lord Beerus:** "He lives and breathes training. A martial arts instructor is probably the best answer. Then again, there was that one time he scrambled to make those octopus balls on that cruise ship when I first visited Earth." I grinned and quietly laughed at the memory. "It still makes me smile. With that being said, Vegeta might make a decent chef. Or a better clown."

 **Bulma:** "Yeah, maybe. Or he could just make _us_ food every once in a while and be a little less serious about everything." We all shared a laugh at that joke. Was it a joke? Or was she being serious? I think that was both. Once I settled down, I uncrossed my arms and legs and grabbed some Skittles. I also picked up some Almond Joys for Liquiir.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Thank you," he happily responded upon receiving them. He quickly got to work with unwrapping and eating them.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You're welcome. Now, I think that's good, Bulma. You can stay here or you can go back to your computer. Your choice."

 **Bulma:** "I'm going to stay here." She stood up and walked over to the bowl. Afterward, she grabbed a small handful of candy. "I can get candy easier this way." I nodded approvingly.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I can respect that." She giggled and sat down with her prizes. "Okay, we're going to answer some questions that were messaged to the author privately by Demon Lucario. They've been patiently waiting for a while. It's only fair that we get to them. Liquiir, this one is for you. 'Can Liquiir go to third base with Beerus before the ceremony or is it nothing past second base?'" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What? What's this about bases?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I don't understand either. What are these bases?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm assuming it's baseball, but what does a sport have to do with...whatever they're asking?" I placed the card down on my right. "Is this slang? An analogy of some sort? Bulma, you're a human. Explain." She held up her right index finger. She's holding her other hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

 **Bulma:** "Just give me a second, please."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hey, what's so funny? What does this mean?" After holding in her laughter for a couple of more seconds, she cleared her throat.

 **Bulma:** "I'm sorry, I-I'm okay now. It _is_ an analogy. It's, uh, how far you'll physically go with someone in a relationship." Oh...that clears things up.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I see," I simply said. I exhaled nervously and I can see in the periphery of my vision that Liquiir's fidgeting a little and his ears are flattened. He must feel just as embarrassed as I do. Having never left my lap, I was quick to hug the Kitsunian's tails close to my chest and stroke them to give him some comfort. He visibly relaxed, which is evidenced by both him no longer fidgeting and his ears perking back up. He's even lightly purring and he proceeded to move a little closer to me.

 **Bulma:** "Aw, you're so sweet, Lord Beerus. What makes this cuter is that you're even blushing."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm doing no such thing!" I snapped. "Can you explain what these bases are, already?" I asked hastily. I want to get this over with.

 **Bulma:** "Don't worry, I will. Everyone has a different definition for what they exactly are, but I'm going to go over the most commonly accepted definitions. The first base is hugging and kissing. Whether it's a peck on the cheek, lips, or...using your tongues. That's all first base. The second is petting above the waist. That includes areas like the chest, stomach, and lower back."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "What about caressing each other's heads? Beerus and I do that sometimes. And I know that it's technically below the waist, but what about our tails? And our legs?"

 **Bulma:** "I believe that the former falls under first base while the other two are under the second, because it's more intimate, though it's not inherently sexual."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That makes sense."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, it does." With my right paw, I snapped my fingers a few times. "Move it along."

 **Bulma:** "I know that you don't want to spend a lot of time on this, but this is a learning process. Continuing, third is petting or orally stimulating below the waist. What you're stimulating should be self-explanatory." Liquiir and I nodded our heads in unison. She let out a relieved sigh. She may be comfortable explaining these things to us. Even so, she's definitely not immune to the sensitive nature of this topic. I'm glad that she has some shame. "Finally, the last, which is known as 'Home base.'"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Let me guess. That's sex?"

 **Bulma:** "Exactly right. So, Liquiir...can you go to third base with Lord Beerus or no?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Um...I..." He deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Yes, I can. As of now, however, we have not gone that far. In OCAK or otherwise." He glanced in my direction. "Can I see that card? I want to read the next question." I did as he asked and handed it to him.

 **Lord Beerus:** "As you wish. I should warn you that the next one is also for you and it's hard-hitting."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Is it, now? I might need to channel my inner Kurama for this. Give me a second." He brought the voice modifier to his mouth and activated it. "I'm ready to answer this foolish mortal's question." I chuckled. I think he bounced back to his old self. He's so good at that, it's nice. That, as well as he appeared to have learned from the last show to not worry about the small things. "Here it is. 'How would he take it if Beerus was the one erased during the ToP?'"

 **Bulma:** "Excuse me, _Kurama_ , before you officially start, will this be discussed in OCAK at some point?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Indeed, little human, this will. Now, if Beerus was erased during the Tournament of Power...I would have felt nothing." My eyes widened.

 **Lord Beerus:** "What? Are you being serious?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Of course! I am Kurama! I have no use for these foolish emotions you hold so dear to your hearts!" I slowly shook my head in amusement. I should have known that he was going to avoid a real answer at first. He doesn't want any negative emotions to impact him like a punch to the face, so he's getting in the mindset of a wicked demon to ease himself in...and that's what makes it so humorous to see.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Cute." That's all I'm going to say about it. Cute. At this point, he's staring at me with an expression that screams malice. Fake, obviously.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Cute? Oh, you think I'm cute?" he questioned, sounding equally dark and intimidating. He's doing a good job, sounding and looking wicked and overall unpleasant.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes. You're cute."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "How dare you! I'll show you cute!" He placed the voice modifier on the table.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Oh, will you-oof!" Wasting no time, he playfully tackled me into a hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist as soon as he did.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't you dare ruin this moment for us, Bulma," I immediately warned through a laugh. She gave a simple thumbs up with her right.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I obviously would have been saddened," he quietly began, prompting me to focus on him once more. "Don't worry, not enough to contemplate suicide. I might have taken a break from work, but I wouldn't try to kill myself or anything like that. That's not what you would have wanted for me."

 **Lord Beerus:** "That's right. I would have wanted you to move on. I wouldn't want you to suffer. I never do," I just as softly replied. I gave him a quick kiss. After, we focused on one another's eyes. Moments like these...calm, loving, heartfelt, and everything in between. These are moments I'll always treasure. It's too bad we can't stay like this. "As much as I don't want to," I regretfully began, "We should move on. This is enough cuteness for one show."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I...I agree," he replied begrudgingly. Once we shared another kiss and let each other go, we soon got back into sitting positions. I sighed and crossed my arms.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Please, excuse us for that."

 **Bulma:** "It's fine. As a couple, you're entitled to moments like that. Besides, you can never have enough cute."

 **Lord Beerus:** "It can be nice, although not when it impedes work. In any case, I believe that brings us to the end of our show. Fossil King, I regret to inform you that we won't able to get your questions this time. If you want to post another set, feel free. We'll answer them both in...the show after the next. We have a surprise special planned for the fifth."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "These topics are some that need to be discussed. We also kindly ask that you pass the information along. There have been many wars in comment sections and it's annoying. The more people are made aware the better. Also, you may not agree with everything we say, so it's best to keep an open mind. You'll see what I mean when the time comes."

 **Bulma:** "Isn't that the truth? Before we go, as always, here's the Question of the Day: what are you all doing for Halloween? That's it. Something simple." That's good, she already thought of a QOTD. As much as I enjoy being here, I love spending time with Liquiir and eating candy more.

 **Lord Beerus:** "All right. I have nothing more to say except have a happy Halloween...again. I didn't think I would say that two shows in a row and yet here we are."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Mm-hm. Goodbye, everyone! Have a happy Halloween!"

 **Bulma:** "See you all later! Have a happy Halloween! And be safe, I know how some people like to get a little crazy." With that, we all waved goodbye. This was a successful holiday special. If I'm being honest, I'd be glad to do this again. I can't promise that we'll get every holiday. Still, we'll do our best and keep providing quality content. Until next time, have fun.

* * *

 **I feel happy and proud of myself that I was able to write this chapter so quickly. A moment of inspiration hit me and I immediately went to work. As always, Kurosaga Kurugi, Demon Lucario, I hope that I answered your questions satisfactorily.**

 **Now, if anyone's wondering about OCAK, I will say that I will try writing it again. Even so, there aren't any guarantees that I'll update it anytime soon.**

 **As for the surprise special, I'm not going to make promises on when that's coming. I have a clear idea of what topics are going to be discussed, but as you are all aware, I'm typically a slow writer.**

 **My answer for the QOTD is I won't be doing anything special for Halloween. I outgrew it a long time ago. That's not to say I wouldn't go to a party. You just won't catch me wearing a costume. Well, maybe something extremely minimal, like a cape and plastic vampire teeth.**

 **As always, until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!**


	5. Knowledge is Power!

**Hello, how are you all doing? As Beerus and Liquiir mentioned in the last show, they are going to be explaining and clarifying some things that** _ **really**_ **need it.**

 **To Ninchfinch, it's good to see that you're fine with it. Yeah, there were a bunch of bots (or a group of trolls, they could have been that) who reviewed with the same exact message. Either way, it was a mess and annoying, so I just uploaded the story again and blocked all of them. Also, I'm happy to see that you're enjoying ToD. That goes for everyone.**

 **Also, Kurosaga Kurugi, I'm sorry to see that. Trolls are the worst. If only people didn't have to be such jerks. I hope you're feeling okay.**

 **Anyway, enough of me talking. Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Knowledge is Power!**

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "Hello and welcome to Talks of Destruction. I am your host, Beerus."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "With him as always is me, his co-host, Liquiir. I just realized that you didn't say 'Lord.' Why is that?" He looked at me curiously.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Well, _you_ never introduce yourself as Lord Liquiir. Who says that _I_ have to be so formal? In any case, I'm just trying it out for now to get a feel for it."

 **Bulma:** "Does that mean I can drop that part, too?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "No, never. To continue on..." I looked over at Bulma. It doesn't look as if she cared about that. She looks tired of me if anything. So, five shows were all it took, was it? That honestly took longer than I expected. "I'm just joking, Bulma. You can drop it when I'm no longer a God of Destruction."

 **Bulma:** "And when would that be? I'm getting tired of waiting." I smiled knowingly.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Nice try, I know you're just trying to get under my skin. To answer your question, not for a while." She nodded understandingly and went back to work on her computer. I crossed my right leg over my left. "Now, as I said in the last show, today is special. It's the big five." I held up five fingers on my right paw for a couple of seconds before putting them down. "Liquiir, what is today's show going to entail?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Essentially, we're going to be explaining some things that a lot of people don't understand or know and in the same vein we're also going to be debunking some things. These topics could be construed as 'Controversial,' so just give it a chance before disagreeing and slamming your keyboards with your faces. If anyone feels the need to argue, please keep it civil and preferably in a private message."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Before we begin, I first want to say a few things. One, pass this information along to anyone you believe will be interested. The more people who are aware of this, the better. Two, this is a warning, we are going to be speaking a lot. And three, this is for Fossil King: how _dare_ you!" I balled my left paw into a fist and punched the couch. "I said in the last show that if you wanted to ask more questions, we would answer them! But you gave us nothing new! So ungrateful for everything we've done for you! No, I'm just kidding, we don't care." I reached forward with my right arm and grabbed one of the water-filled cups in front of me. I then brought it to my mouth and took a sip. Ah, ice cold. There are not many things as refreshing. I looked over at Liquiir. "Tell everyone what we're going to talk about today." He smiled and slowly shook his head.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Sounds good. We're going to be talking about...the powers of Goku, Superman, and Saitama. No, it's not going to be an in-depth analysis of their characters. We're not going to Death Battle this." I chuckled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That's a good joke. An 'in-depth' analysis. Are we going to pool the powers of all the different versions of Superman and make a composite Superman?" He sighed and placed his paw on my shoulder.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Please, don't start anything. Our intention here isn't to make fun of anyone. Misinformation and misconceptions have spread like wildfire and our goal here today is to hopefully put those flames out and, like always, inform."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't worry, I'm aware. I'm tired of hearing and seeing this foolishness whenever a video or something along those lines is put up." He nodded appreciatively.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Agreed." He took his paw back. "For Goku and Superman, we're going to keep things fairly simple. For Saitama, we will go more in-depth about who and what he is. Also, please remember that this is not meant to show who would beat who in a fight. We're just going to be debunking some myths and talk about misconceptions."

 **Lord Beerus:** "We're also going to be slapping some common sense into the people who lack common sense. Ironically, it's not as common as one might hope."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "With that being said, let's get started. To put it in the most simple of terms, there are multiple versions of Superman. Literally dozens. Where he is now, Goku can beat some of them. Not all. Conversely, there are some versions of Superman who wouldn't be capable of beating this current Goku."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Just for reference, who are some versions of Superman that Goku would be unable to beat? Where he is now, I want to stress that. For anyone reading in the future, this is anime Goku just after the Universal Survival arc. Dragon Ball Super: Broly has not happened yet."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "All right then, let's see." He crossed his arms. "Keep in mind that these are only a few. There is Cosmic Armor Superman. Yes, we count that version. There's also Strange Visitor Superman, Quantum Superman, and Superboy Prime. This is based on research we've done ourselves. If you don't agree with these, you can all do your own and correct us if you want. Feel free."

 **Lord Beerus:** "So, basically, this is the moral of the story: there are some versions of Superman Goku can't beat and some he can. Very simple. Additionally, if you're in a debate like this, make sure to specify what version you're talking about."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "And now for the fun part...Saitama."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Oh, sure. That's a good way to put it. Whoever the asshole is that began the myth that Saitama's a gag character, I hope that _they_ get one-punched! For fuck's sake, he's _not_ a gag character! If you did research, not only would you know that is laughably incorrect, that's an insult to who and what he is!" Liquiir placed his paw on my shoulder again and proceeded to rub it.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus, it's okay."

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's aggravating, that's what it is!" I angrily exhaled. "Look, it's fine to use other people's word as a guideline, but don't have them be your _only_ source of information or assume that what they're saying is factual at all. Study the topic for yourself. Even with this, I want to reiterate that you can fact-check what we say here to verify whether we're correct or not." Liquiir nodded.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That's right. You also mentioned the myth that Saitama is a gag character. That's one of the biggest and most frankly annoying misconceptions about One Punch Man and we're going to debunk that claim. Some might say that a more appropriate label for him is a "Parody character,' but even that's debatable and we will talk about that as well. Anyway, we have to define exactly what constitutes a gag character and if Saitama has shown any of those traits. Now, what _is_ a gag character? What's their purpose? What are their traits?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "I will be going over what they are and what their purpose is in the story. I'll also be providing examples of _real_ gag characters. So, a gag character is a character that is rarely used and shows no personality except for the joke in comic strips and TV shows. They are not relevant to the story and their only purpose is to get a laugh out of you.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Furthermore, they often display what's known as 'Toonforce' and other reality warping powers that defy logic."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Some great examples of gag characters are Arale Norimaki from Dr. Slump and Bugs Bunny from Looney Toons. They can do whatever they want, whenever they want. They were made purely with the intention to make the audience laugh at their crazy and nonsensical antics."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Saitama's attitude toward everything is funny, but it's not what constitutes a gag character. He's shown no feats that prove otherwise."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Case in point, he can't breathe in space. If he was a gag character, he wouldn't give a fuck about space."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Very true. So, let's talk about what a parody character is now. A parody character is there to essentially poke fun at a specific existing work, whether a game, a movie, another character or something else, by imitating and exaggerating its characteristics. Despite what you might have heard, he doesn't really do that, either."

 **Lord Beerus:** "We've said it before and we'll continue to say it. He's definitely not a gag or a parody in any way. He's his own serious character with his own personality, likes, dislikes, and goals. Just because he's impossibly stronger than everyone else in his universe doesn't decrease his value. To say otherwise is honestly a shame because he's so much more than a lot of people give him credit for."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I completely agree. Now, let's talk about _why_ he's so strong since a lot of people don't understand how that works. The reason he's so strong is that he removed his limiter. It's a term that was coined by Dr. Genus to explain Saitama's overwhelming strength and this is how he explained what a limiter is: 'No matter how much effort one puts in, every living being has an intrinsic limit to its growth. Too much power becomes unbearable and overwhelms its host, turning it into a mindless rampaging monster. To ensure that we do not enter the realm where we lose all purpose and ability to reason, God has set limits to the growth of every being. The mechanism with which growth is controlled is called the limiter.'"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Essentially, there comes a point in which your established limiter prevent you from progressing any further, no matter how hard you train. It puts you on a plateau and you can't reach the next level if there even is one. So, what does removing it do exactly? Some people assume that doing this automatically gives you infinite power. That's not the case. Think of it like Saiyan biology or Superman when he's soaking up solar radiation. They have limitless _potential_. Their powers are ever growing, but only under certain conditions. Superman with the quantity of solar radiation he absorbs and both Goku and Saitama as long as they train. And yes, it has been confirmed by Yusuke Murata, the illustrator of the One Punch Man Manga, that Saitama still trains to this day."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "However, Saitama is different from Goku in the sense that Goku breaks through his limits. He hasn't removed them. Remember that plateau? Well, Goku still has those points. But, through determination and willpower-"

 **Lord Beerus:** "And lots of plot armor."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "-he shoots past that plateau and onto the next stage. Saitama has no plateau. There is no level he'll ever be stuck on. So long as he keeps training, even if only a little bit, he'll constantly grow. No matter how small or insignificant his growth actually is."

 **Lord Beerus:** "While Saitama is not infinite in any sense of the word right now, he possesses the potential to reach infinity. And just so everyone is aware, there are multiple levels to infinity. Infinite levels, in fact. No, that's not something made up in Marvel comics. It has a basis in reality, you can look up videos explaining this. I would suggest reading it, but...it's boring and somewhat confusing." I yawned, placed my paws behind my head, and leaned back into the couch. "Is that everything?" I asked while looking over at Liquiir.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Almost. I want to touch on what the no limit fallacy is. Basically, if a character has shown no limits, like Saitama, they are labeled as limitless. That's a dangerous way of thinking and do your best to avoid that mentality. There are other things we'd love to discuss, but we want to save those for a later date. If you learned something here today, that's great! That's always our goal."

 **Lord Beerus:** "If you disagree with anything we said, don't be a dick about it. Be civil. And once again, pass this information along to anyone you think might give a damn. I'm certain that I speak for a lot of you when I say that I am _tired_ of seeing erratic fanboys highball or lowball these guys to such ridiculous extents. That's all I'm going to say."

 **Bulma:** "Don't forget about the big bang myth!" Bulma called out.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "The what? Oh, right, of course! We can't forget about that. Before we officially wrap up, let's talk about it. ONE, the creator of One Punch Man, supposedly said that Saitama has the power of half the big bang if he were to punch at maximum strength. Well, I'm sorry to say this, but he never said that. If you see that used in a debate, don't listen. It's not true. On a similar note, Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto, never said that Madara is as strong as Nappa. Yet another myth."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I imagine that the people who made those up were trying to make their characters look stronger than they really are. As great as Saitama is, he's not that strong when compared to Dragon Ball Super. Even if you were to highball him, he'd still only be a solar system buster, so around Super Perfect Cell. From what we've seen of him, however, he's most likely a star buster. It's fine, though, because not everything's a dick measuring contest. He's still an amazing character."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Exactly. With that, I believe that we're done. In the next show, we'll get back to using our normal formula and directly answer some of your questions once again. We will do something like this in later shows, but that won't be for a little while. We hope that you all enjoyed learning here today and hopefully it wasn't too boring." He laughed good-heartedly. "Bulma, would you like to do the honors of asking the Question of the Day?" She softly smiled.

 **Bulma:** "I'd love to. What fanboys are the most annoying for you personally? Goku fanboys, or literally any Dragon Ball character fanboys? Superman fanboys? Saitama fanboys? It doesn't even have to be limited to one character. It could be an entire series. I don't want to name any series because people might assume that the author hates them. Anyway, we look forward to the next show. Goodbye!" She happily waved and Liquiir joined in.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Goodbye, everyone! Remember, it's okay to debate. Just be realistic with the characters and be civil about it."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Everyone will thank you for it. Good luck debating with your newfound knowledge." I lazily waved goodbye with my right paw. "And remember, if there's one thing you should all take away from this, it's that Saitama is not a gag or a parody character and he doesn't have infinite power. Yet, assuming that he ever does reach that level. He only has infinite potential. I'm tired of hearing and seeing that shit. With that, have a good day."

* * *

 **I have been wanting to get this information out for a long time. I can't tell all of you how many times I've wanted to slap someone for saying these ridiculous things and not having common sense.**

 **My answer for the QOTD is simple, really: Saitama fanboys, for the reasons talked about. I know the "Saitama's a gag/parody character" myth is practically ingrained into a lot of people's understanding of him. The "He has infinite power" is also prevalent. It's just...ugh. I hope that this helped, even if only a little bit.**

 **As always, until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!**


	6. It's Been a While

**Hello, how are you all doing? Just as the title says, it has indeed been a while. A long, long, while...much longer than initially planned. So much for being "officially back."**

 **And I always hate it when things get like this. Even when the situation is completely out of my hands, like it was earlier in the year and these past few months, I always feel terrible.** **I especially feel bad because this isn't OCAK. It's frustrating, to say the least. Anyway, quite a bit is going to be discussed in this show, so let's get on with it.**

 **Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's Been a While**

* * *

 ** **Lord Beerus:**** "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Sometimes you just can't help these things."

 ** **Bulma:**** "He's right. You don't have to beat yourself up over it. And Lord Beerus, you're being supportive. I'm honestly a little surprised." I shook my head at her.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't be. I'm not heartless."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Him saving me is proof of that," Liquiir reminded.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Exactly. Now then, before we forget what we're doing here, hello. Welcome, everyone, to Talks of Destruction. I would like to say that it feels wonderful to be back after a very, very long hiatus and we will explain what caused it momentarily. Until then, I am your host, Beerus. With me as always is my co-host and life mate to be, Liquiir."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "It is indeed I...but I feel like we could have transitioned a little better from being supportive to the author to our actual show."

 **Bulma:** "Well, as they say, 'the show must go on.' We can't stop the show, even for the author."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I suppose. In that case, I shall do this." Ooh! Liquiir practically just jumped from where he was sitting and into my lap. I smiled. Perhaps I should try to convince him to bounce on me a little more...no, on second thought, I shouldn't. It's not because I care about keeping this show teen-friendly, I just know that we wouldn't get anywhere.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Well...this works."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I think so." He quickly moved back, wrapped his tails around my waist, and positioned his head under my muzzle. He completed the picture by placing his paws on his stomach, to which I followed suit and settled my own on his

 **Lord Beerus:** "Not the best, but this was a good enough transition," I mused aloud. "Speaking of transitioning, we're going to officially become life mates soon. Why not showcase this level of intimacy on the show?"

 **Bulma:** "Why not?" Bulma chorused. "Well, aside from the obvious. You two look so cute, by the way.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Trust us, we are aware. So, without going into extreme detail, let's talk about why the author had to go on a hiatus. Liquiir?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "If you remember, Beerus and I mentioned that a situation came up that affected the author and his father. The situation was that they were unjustly kicked out of their house by their homeowner's association."

 **Lord Beerus:** "A drastic change and the reason for them getting kicked out is honestly ridiculous. It was over a parking space. They lost their entire home over a _parking space_."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "The author's family had been parking in that one spot for twenty years. However, he lived in a community and their somewhat new neighbors happened to be related to one of the board members. One day they said, 'Hey, we don't like you parking in a spot you've been parking for the past twenty years because it supposedly obstructs our parking place.' It didn't. The homeowner's association was taken to court and, unfortunately, the judge sided with them." I nodded

 **Lord Beerus:** "Well, there you have the short of it. Apparently a single parking space equals an entire house and nepotism, which is partly what this boils down to, equals screwing over the author and his father. Earth is such a fair planet to live on, isn't it?"

 **Bulma:** "It's so fair. Where else can a man get beat up just for walking around with a purse? If that isn't gender equality, I don't know what is," Bulma said sarcastically.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That's very true, sadly. However, don't think that everything is gloom and doom. There is a silver lining. For one, the author's father has the help of his extremely rich boss and that very kind man is helping with getting a new house. A better house. So, in the end, they are going to be better off than before they were kicked out."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Not only that but a newspaper article - yes, those still exist - and a Facebook post were made talking about the terrible situation. That must have damaged that shitty community's reputation and hopefully, no one else will ever go through that over there." Liquiir nodded in agreement.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Hopefully, although I'm certain that they will not be so unfair in the future. I would be surprised if a similar situation happened later on down the road. In lighter news, but this is not necessarily happy news, do you all remember in the author's note at the end of chapter seven where it said that uploads will take even longer? Well, he will occasionally work with his mother and go over to her house for the duration. The issue is she lives in the middle of nowhere with no reliable access to the internet. There's also the fact that work is extremely draining. So draining that he doesn't have any energy left to even write a paragraph. If the updates are slower than usual, this is most likely the main culprit."

 **Bulma:** "Those long periods will cause the updates to take even longer than before. It's money, though, something everyone needs to survive."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Needless to say, work is a requirement. And yes, that is why it took so long to upload this particular chapter and he used a library to help with uploading this. If you're wondering why he doesn't just go back to the place where he was staying with his father, who would love to have him back home...it's another situation where he doesn't want to share. This, however, is much more personal, if you can believe that. As such, don't expect any details."

 **Bulma:** "Any details ever really. It's that personal. With all of that out of the way, I would like to put something into perspective. This is Talks of Destruction, a series that practically writes itself. Just think how hard OCAK is to write under those conditions."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Annoyingly difficult. Let's leave it at that." I moved my head back slightly. Immediately afterward, I brought my right paw over to his ears and started to gently poke them. I smiled. They're flickering, just as I thought they would. "In other news-"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, Liquiir?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Why are you poking my ears?" I shrugged.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Because I like seeing them flicker. I have no idea why. I just do. Do you want me to stop?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "No, you can keep going. You're giving in to your nature as a cat. Cats are easily entertained, and that's a fact." My grin widened.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Is that so? Well, here's a fact for you. It's a fact that foxes are mischievous creatures." I stopped poking his ears and moved my mouth close to his right one. "It's also a fact that playful side can land you in...trouble," I whispered sultrily, making him shudder a little. "But that plays well into my nature because cats can also be quite...naughty." Another shudder.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "And what exactly is it you are implying?" Like he doesn't know. I placed my paw against his inner thigh and began caressing it. He's fidgeting now.

 **Lord Beerus:** "You know me so well...why don't you tell me?" He let out a quiet groan and took my invading paw into his. He then scooted forward, putting some distance between us. Which isn't much at all. He's still sitting in my lap, it's just that his back is no longer pressed snugly against my body.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus...torturing me is not very nice of you."

 **Bulma:** "Torture? I wish Vegeta tortured me like that..." Liquiir and I looked over at her in unison. "Stop looking at me like that! You two know that's not what I meant."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Do we?"

 **Bulma:** "If you're going to be that way, let me clarify. That had nothing to do with BDSM. I'm just saying he's not into spontaneity like that."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Is that right? You don't have any secret fantasies you wish to share?" I teased.

 **Bulma:** "No! Look, just forget about what I said. And let's keep this safe to read for teenagers, please." I softly sighed. Someone always has to spoil the fun.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, yes, fine." I kissed between Liquiir's ears. "I wasn't actually going to do anything. All I wanted was to teach him a lesson about nature." He chuckled.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "First of all, I'm sorry if Beerus and I gave you a hard time just now, Bulma."

 **Bulma:** "Apology accepted," she replied while resting her cheek against her fist. It looks like she's going to need a minute or two to cool off. As for Liquiir, he's now facing me. "Secondly, regarding your _masterful_ lesson...lesson not learned. I never learn!" He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I warmly smiled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That just makes me want to try harder to teach you." He smiled back.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I'm sure it does. I'm looking forward to it." He turned his head to face forward and nestled against me once again.

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm looking forward to that moment, too." I deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Forgive the delay, audience. Moving on to the next news segment, I think that some of you would like to know that quite a few errors have been fixed in OCAK. Additionally, some scenes have been revised so that they flow better and or have additional information. Like Liquiir's conversation with me about his tails in chapter three."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That's right. Another change in the story is that the author fixed their name-drop of a rather important OC in chapter seven. Before uploading the chapter, he mulled it over and considered if mentioning that OC by name would be a good idea. In the end, he believed that it was fine." Sighing disappointedly, I covered my eyes and shook my head.

 **Lord Beerus:** "That is until a couple of weeks later did he decide that it would have been better storytelling if he just kept the name a secret and alluded to the idea that I had a teacher besides Whis. He thought that it would have kept a certain air of mystery around this person and it would have been a big reveal later on. To him, it's the biggest error he's done in this story and he doesn't think he'll ever live it down." I slowly uncovered my eyes and gave a single poke to his right ear, causing it to flicker once again. I'll never get tired of that. Still, that's enough for now. I took his paw back into mine and placed them back to his stomach.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Biggest error or not, there's still an air of mystery regarding this figure...but it has been lessened since people already know his name much sooner than the author is comfortable with. The people who haven't read that chapter yet have no idea what we're talking about. The people who do know what we're talking about and have re-read the chapter with that change probably thought 'Hey, what happened? Now it's only an italicized him?' Well, now you all know why that change happened."

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's extremely wishful thinking on the author's part, but he hopes that the readers forget about that OC's name. That probably won't happen, but do you know what will happen? We're going to finally answer some questions. No, we didn't forget about those of you who had questions for us. Liquiir, could you get the cards for me?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Very well, but I'm really comfortable like this. I'm just going to use telekinesis to get the card over here."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I would do the same. Frankly, the use of telekinesis is criminally underrated in Dragon Ball. In a similar vein, can we get an extremely powerful psychic main villain or antagonist that just mind-fucks the protagonists? That would be interesting, just having Goku and Vegeta mentally break like Jiren. Is that too dark?"

 **Bulma:** "I don't think so, but in any case, Dragon Ball isn't afraid to go dark. For example, Goku Black obliterated me. Future me, of course."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Does that bother you?" I asked Bulma as I grabbed ahold of the card floating enticingly in my face.

 **Bulma:** "No. Well...kind of, but I know that we're just characters in an anime. If the author wanted to, he could write that Future Bulma is sitting on the couch opposite to you two, completely fine. He could even write that she's become Future Bulma Black and is on a revenge quest to destroy all timelines where Goku is alive!" She laughed at the thought. "Based on that, I don't think it's worth to fixate on it." Future Bulma Black...it's just such a ridiculous and yet oddly plausible idea and I enjoy it for that fact alone.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Well said. Maybe some brave writer will become inspired and write that story someday. Will it be this writer? Probably not, but it's entertaining to think about. Anyway, back to business. Demon Lucario asks me specifically: 'For Beerus, has a woman ever faked a pregnancy to try and blackmail him?' The answer to that is, unfortunately, yes." Liquiir sat up straight and looked at me.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "It was to guarantee the safety of her planet, wasn't it?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "You sound angry. And you look angry."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Of course I am. I understand the reason, but the use of such an underhanded tactic is still horrible."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Yes, I completely agree. Young Beerus had the same thought process."

 **Bulma:** "What did you do when you found out the truth?" I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh through my nose.

 **Lord Beerus:** "What did I do? I destroyed her. And the planet. I just couldn't stand the idea that she'd do something like that. It was absolutely despicable and...and that's all I'm going to speak about this. It's all that needs to be said." I opened my eyes once Liquiir put his paw against my cheek.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Beerus, are you okay?"

 **Lord Beerus:** "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine." He took his paw back and then kissed my cheek.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "All right. If you say you're fine, I believe you. Just tell me if anything is wrong and you need to talk to someone."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I will, I promise." I handed Liquiir the card and he returned to his original position. Afterward, he looked over at Bulma. "Bulma, this next question is for you and Vegeta."

 **Bulma:** "For both of us? Okay...what is it?" she asked suspiciously.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Demon Lucario here again. This time they have this gem of a question: 'For Bulma and Vegeta, have they ever tried BDSM?'" Crossing her arms, Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 **Bulma:** "What is this, 'Pick on Bulma Day'? It's like they knew I was going to mention BDSM in this show months ahead of time." She's shaking her head disapprovingly. "And I don't know, has Demon Lucario? I refuse to answer." I smiled.

 **Lord Beerus:** "With a question like that, and with what happened earlier, I'm not surprised. Now, before we move on, I would like to say that we will answer Demon Lucario's third question in our next show. We prefer to stick with two questions per person."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "We have that little rule so that the show doesn't become too long. Talks of Destruction should be a relatively light read, after all."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Since we have that out of the way, we can get to the final two questions. This person, like Demon Lucario, has been waiting a long time. Kurosaga Kurugi asks me: 'If you would be accidentally get sent in time during the Cell Games, would you think of training Gohan since he had the most potențial when he was 11?' I'm not certain if he had the most potential when he was eleven. That's a difficult thing to measure. Even if he did, I would not train him. I don't wish to be responsible for creating yet another alternate timeline. That and, knowing Gohan, I highly doubt he would want to train to be a God of Destruction."

 **Bulma:** "I imagine he wouldn't want that, either. Also, at that point, Gohan was physically eleven because of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His true age was technically ten when he fought Cell." I gave a small smile.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Technicalities. You have to appreciate them. Now, this is the very last question we'll be answering today. Kurosaga Kurugi asks you, Liquiir: 'Would Liquiir be willing to teach Goku how to use UI?'"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Well, clearly, I'm not an Angel. I'm still learning how to utilize Ultra Instinct myself. I can't teach him, but I believe Korn wouldn't mind teaching Goku. And, as always, have a good day to you, as well."

 **Lord Beerus:** "Also, don't worry. We know that you have a third question. Just like Demon Lucario, we will wait to answer it in our next show. With that, we've answered some questions, talked about the hiatus, and gave a little insight into OCAK. But...we are not done yet. No. We are going to do something different this time around. Realistically, the eighth chapter of OCAK won't be out anytime soon. Even so, that doesn't mean you can't have a little peek of what's to come."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "That's right. A little peek never hurt anyone. Bulma? Let's show the one readers what's coming." Bulma smiled.

 **Bulma:** "Right away!" She pressed a few keys on the computer and a paused video showed up on the big screen to our left. "Okay. Playing the video in five...four...three...two..."

* * *

I fired my Sphere of Destruction and it soon collided with the powerful beam. The point where the two opposing energies meet is causing the ground to fracture, shake, and break off into chunks of rock. Strong gusts of wind are violently swirling around us, blowing dust and debris every which way. Crackling loudly, electricity-like ki is also forming around the intersection of our respective attacks. It's wildly lashing out and ravaging the battlefield, like strokes of lightning.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Not bad! You've far exceeded my expectations!" I called out loud enough for him to hear. I thrust my right paw forward, pushing the large energy sphere forward. I'm still meeting resistance, but it won't be long until I win this struggle. I continued pushing as I slowly walked toward our clashing attacks. "However...you still have a long way to go before you're a match for me. Before you're even close." Ten feet...I think this is close enough. As I stopped moving closer and calmly stood in place, I raised my left index finger in preparation to shoot a small beam that will cause my Sphere of Destruction to explode as soon as they connect. "I've had a lot of fun, but it's time I-"

* * *

 **Lord Beerus:** "It's time I cut the fun short. I don't mean to cheat all of the readers just as it was getting good, but we can't reveal everything, can we?" I laughed gleefully; I almost feel bad. Liquiir moved onto his back - during that short clip, he decided to rest his head in my lap - and showed me a small smile. He's also shaking his head at my antics, too.

 **Lord Liquiir:** "I would have said that you shouldn't feel bad. You're revealing a significant plot point that occurs in chapter eight, but as you have already explained you can't show everything. Then you started laughing considerably harder than necessary."

 **Lord Beerus:** "I'm just having fun. I don't mean any harm."

 **Bulma:** "There's a difference between 'having fun' and being obnoxious," Bulma chimed in.

 **Lord Beerus:** "Don't be such a drama queen. Anyway, does anyone have a QOTD?"

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Actually, in lieu of QOTDs at the end of the show, I think we're just going to have a scene from the next chapter of our OCAK series."

 **Lord Beerus:** "That sounds fair. And if that's it, this marks the end of our show. Have a good day, everyone."

 **Lord Liquiir:** "Goodbye, everyone."

 **Bulma:** "Have a great day!" Smiling, we all waved goodbye. It is good to be back.

* * *

 ** **Ah, there we go! I hope that you all enjoyed, including our little teaser for chapter eight. Thank you for the questions (which we got months ago but just couldn't answer until now, oof). I also hope that we answered all of them in a satisfactory manner. Keep them coming!****

 **As always, until the next show, D.F.T.B.A. (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!) Have an awesome day!**


End file.
